In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-513883, technology related to asymmetric universal serial bus communication is disclosed, and various USB standards (communication standards) having different communication speeds or the like are described. The universal serial bus cable described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-513883 includes a first differential pair to transmit bus signals and a second differential pair to transmit bus signals in the same direction as the bus signals transmitted by the first differential pair, wherein a bandwidth of the universal serial bus cable is doubled in that same direction.
Also, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-174377, technology related to an image forming device, a method of controlling the image forming device, and a program is disclosed, and a USB standard in which a plurality of electric power supply profiles are set is described. The image forming device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-174377 includes a USB_PD control unit configured to control electric power supply to a USB-connected external device on the basis of setting information of an electric power profile of USB_PD indicating an amount of electric power capable of being supplied to the external device by USB_PD. Then, when the image forming device transitions to a sleep state, the USB_PD control unit performs electric power supply negotiation with the external device using an electric power profile capable of being supplied in an electric power state after the transition, and changes an amount of electric power to be fed to the external device from a result of the electric power supply negotiation. If electric power is supplied by USB_PD, the image forming device, which is the electric power supply side, performs negotiation with the device of an electric power supply destination at the time of transition from a normal state to the sleep state.